Abigaëlle Fondall
by mialove01
Summary: Un monde parallèle, ou les vampire et les loup-garous se cautoient sans même le savoir. Un amour interdit les réunira pour le meilleur et pour le pire alors que la jeune Abigaëlle tombe amoureuse d'un mystérieux jeune homme prénommé Konor.
1. Chapter 1

Abigaëlle Fondall

Prologue

La lune éclairait la pénombre de cette froide nuit de décembre, la neige sintillait de mille feux sous sa pale lueure. Dans ce tapis blanc et pure, on pouvait apprecevoir des traces de pas de loups creusés ici et là, le vent se leva et souffla terriblement fort ce soir là et un blizzard ce forma dissimulant peu à peu les traces qui si trouvaient un peu plus tôt. Un loup brava la tempête pour aller s'aventurer sur une colline et hurla sa peine à la lune, la plainte se transforma rapidement en lamentation poussé par un homme. Celui-ci pleura le visage tendu à la lune, les larmes brillantes glissant lentement sur ses joues rugueuses avant de se figé en petite gouttelettes sur sa barbe naissante. Ses pieds étaient congelés, ses main griffèrent la neige de colère jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en sente plus ses doigts qui devinrent eux aussi frigorifiés.

Le vent porta sa tristesse au loin vers une petite demeure qui jusque là était resté silencieuse, dans l'embrasure de sa vielle porte en bois se trouvait un autre homme qui compatissait avec la peine de l'homme-loup. Il s'essuya les main dans un linge qui était d'ores et déjà maculé de sang écarlate. Il entendit alors quel que chose bouger tout près de lui dans la pénombre de la pièce et se retourna pour noter que la jeune enfant qui dormait dans un berceau venait de se réveiller. Le regard du vieil homme dériva vers le grand lit qui se trouvait au centre un drap recouvrait le visage de la personne qui y était étendue. Il relâcha un immense soupir de tristesse, si jeune et déjà elle rejoignait ses ancêtres dans le monde des morts. La vie est cruelle et cela ne faisait que le prouver. une fois de plus.

La petite dans berceau serra son petit poing autour du hochet en bois qui se trouvait près d'elle en bâillant doucement. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec ses yeux verts pailletés d'or, avant de les refermer doucement sur un autre bâillement et de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. La pauvre petite devrait grandir sans mère et son père hurlait sa peine sur la colline qui surplombait leur campement. Le vieux médecin rangea son matériel dans sa valise et soupira de nouveau il prit son vieux manteau de cuir tout rapiécé, mit ses bottes et sortit en posant son chapeau sur son crâne dégarni.

L'homme-bête hurla sa peine toute la nuit durant, malgré la morsure du froid qui le faisait souffrir terriblement, rein ne lui semblait pire que la douleur de cette perte qui l'accablait au plus au point. Il revient à l'aurore pour contempler cette petite créature qui sommeillait encore dans le berceau de bois fait à la main. Il regarda les petits yeux brillant de cette enfant en se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais soutenir ce regard d'un vert si pure, car tout dans ses yeux ne lui rappelait que le regard de celle qu'il venait de perdre. Et il ne doutait point quand grandissant cette petite fille ne tarderait point à ressembler à sa mère, mais c'était encore trop tôt pour le savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre1: Premier Contacte

Abigaëlle courait entre les arbres sans regarder derrière elle, ils la poursuivaient encore, ne pourrait-elle donc jamais avoir un seul moment à elle? Elle grimpa rapidement dans les branches d'un sapin en espérant que le fort arôme qu'il dégageait masquerait sa propre odeur. Elle l'escalada jusqu'à sa cime se gominant la peau avec la sève qui s'écoulait de son tronc. Même pour elle l'odeur du sapin agressait ses narines, dont l'odorat était surdéveloppé, mais cela pouvait lui permettre de leur échapper ne serait-ce que pour une heure, cela en valait la peine.

Plaquée contre le tronc rugueux et odorant de l'arbre, elle tenta au mieux de retenir sa respiration. Cette satanée sève serait très difficile à retirer de ses cheveux, mais cela en valait la peine. Elle osa jeter un coup d'œil en bas pour entrapercevoir les trois personnes qui la poursuivaient plus tôt. Elle arrêta net de respirer et ne bougea plus d'un millimètre, son regard émeraude tourna rapidement à la couleur de l'or tout ses sens étaient à l'affut du moindre bruit ou du moindre mouvement indiquant que ses poursuivants l'avaient repéré. Abigaëlle entendit un bruit qui semblait provenir d'un autre arbre à une centaine de mètre du sien et ses assaillants semblaient l'avoir entendu eux aussi, car ils partirent dans sa direction laissant à Aby le temps de respirer.

Elle attendit quelques minutes encore, avant de sortir de sa cachette. Après être descendue de son perchoir elle se muta lentement en loup, tout en gardant l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Une fois sa transformation terminée, elle parti dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait emprunté les gardes que son père avait mit à sa surveillance. Elle courue jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant d'arriver au bord d'un lac aux eaux noirs par cette nuit sans lune. Elle porta son regard vers la rive sablonneuse qui semblait grise sous le si faible éclairage des étoiles, assit sur une roche, elle pouvait apercevoir une silhouette. Elle s'en approcha lentement à pas feutrés et lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de cette mystérieuse personne, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme et il ne semblait pas avoir déceler sa présence dans la pénombre. Elle décida donc de se rapprocher de lui un peu plus de lui de sorte a déceler les traits de son visage et étant toujours sous sa forme de loup, cela n'était pas vraiment risqué et dans le pire des cas, il s'enfuirait.

La louve noire aux yeux émeraude s'avança donc lentement vers sa cible, tout en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Plus que quelques pas les séparaient et à cette distance elle distinguait parfaitement le visage de l'inconnue. Il avait de magnifique bouche brune qui encadrait majestueusement son visage s'arrêtant juste en dessous de sa mâchoire carré et de son menton légèrement prononcé. La louve se rapprocha d'avantage pour pouvoir discerner ses yeux qui fixait obstinément en face de lui, il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Elle parvint enfin à discerner ses deux iris qui étaient d'un bleu clair, son visage, en ensemble, lui donnait une allure très noble sans être arrogant. L'inconnu daigna enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention, lorsqu'elle marcha malencontreusement sur une branche sèche qui trainait là.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et fut surprise de ne déceler aucune crainte dans le sien. Par réflexe, elle émit un grognement à son encontre, mais il ne cilla pas une seconde et soutint son regard. Abigaëlle fut parcourue d'un frisson qui lui fit hérisser sa fourrure sur son dos et recula d'un pas lorsqu'il avança sa main dans sa direction. Dans ces moments là, l'instinct animal prenait le dessus sur la raison humaine, ses babines se retroussèrent pour dévoiler ses crocs effilés. Elle recula de nouveau en voyant qu'il ne capitulait toujours pas, son grognement se fit se plus en plus fort.

Alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qui malgré tout restait de marbre, elle commença à se calmer, comprenant que s'il lui avait voulue le moindre mal, il aurait déjà passé à l'action. Elle baissa sa garde lentement toujours méfiante, avant de s'avancer toujours aussi lentement vers l'inconnu dont la main était toujours tendue dans sa direction. Aby reprit peu à peu ses esprit, laissant de côté ses instincts de survie. Il plaça alors sa large main près du museau de la louve noir, pour qu'elle la sente, ce qu'elle fit et sur sa main, elle ne décela aucune odeur qui aurait peu lui attirer l'attention, en fait il ne dégageait presque aucune odeur.

«-N'ai pas peur lui, dit-il d'un voix douce qui la fit frissonner.»

Puis, tranquillement, il posa ça main sur la large tête de l'animal, comme s'il avait peur d'être mordu. Aby ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme pétrifié par l'initiative de l'inconnu. Il caressa doucement le sommait de son crâne avant de commencer à la caresser derrière les oreilles. Les instincts animal de la louve reprirent le dessus sur sa raison et elle se rapprocha d'avantage du jeune homme. Il caressa ensuite son cou pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sable frais. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle trouvait cela étrange.

Son père lui expliqué comment lui et sa mère c'était rencontré à peine deux ans avant sa naissance et cette situation était fort similaire. Sa mère se trouvait assise sur un banc à l'extérieur d'une demeure situer à quelques kilomètres d'un village avoisinant. Il s'en était approché en forme de loup et comme l'inconnu en ce moment même, elle ne l'avait pas fuit. Elle lui aurait dit qu'elle n'avait vue aucune menace dans son regard sombre et que c'était pourquoi elle ne c'était pas enfui. Son père était tomber sous son charme au premier regard et ce même si elle n'était qu'une humaine, il avait même été jusqu'à la transformer en louve.

Abigaëlle était avec l'inconnu depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et son compagnon ne semblait nullement prêt à partir, car il lui caressait toujours la fourrure sans broncher comme s'il appréciait ce contacte. La forte odeur de sapin qu'elle dégageait ne semblait pas l'agresser et elle-même commençait à s'y habituer. Le regard saphir de son interlocuteur n'était même plus fixé sur elle et était plutôt diriger vers les eaux sombres du lac. Malgré toute la quiétude ce cet endroit, Aby se sentait de moins en moins en confiance avec son environnement. Son regard éclatant regardait rapidement autour d'elle, elle se sentait observée et on aurait dit que l'inconnu partageait son inquiétude, car il avait arrêter de mouvoir sa main sur son cou.

Elle leva les oreilles à l'affut du moindre bruit, mais ce qui l'alarma était le manque total de bruit. Même les oiseaux de nuit s'étaient tus, seul soufflait encore une douce brise tiède. Elle éleva son museau dans l'air et tenta d'y déceler une odeur connue ou inconnu. Après un instant d'analyse olfactive, elle se raidit. Elle tourna sa tête vers l'inconnu et remarqua que lui aussi avait sentit cette odeur, mais il semblait beaucoup plus surprit. Elle tourna brusquement la tête et se redressa, c'était l'odeur de son père qu'elle avait sentit, le chef de meute. Elle fixa de nouveau son compagnon avant de commencer à bouger.

«-Part, lui dit-il comme s'il savait qu'elle le comprenait.»

Et une fois la surprise passée, elle partie en direction de la forêt le plu vite possible, rendue à l'orée, elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir que l'inconnu avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Elle couru sous sa forme de loup pendant un moments encore avant de s'arrêter sous un bouleau pour reprendre forme humaine. Plein de questions flottaient dans son esprit qui était ce jeune homme, d'où venait-il et pourquoi se trouvait-il là? Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fuit, pourtant il aurait eut de bonne raison de le faire, une chose était sure, elle ce devait de le revoir.

Il y eut du mouvement sur sa droite et entendit quelqu'un marcher, elle retient sa respiration, qui cela pouvait-il être. Elle tenta de discerner qui s'approchait dans la pénombre, mais ne vit rien et les pas s'étaient tut. Elle ne bougea pas plus encore nerveuse, ses yeux reprirent une teinte plus doré et lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau pour scruter la forêt, de sa vision doré, elle aperçu une silhouette qui s'avançait entre les arbres, elle discernait parfaitement le contour de la personne ainsi que son système sanguin. Plus la personne s'approchait, plus sa respiration s'accélérait, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître cette personne. Elle huma l'air et s'aperçut que s'était son père l'avait retrouvé. Elle sortit de sa cachette en soupirant.

«- Bonsoir papa... dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

-Abigaëlle, ne me fait plus jamais un coup pareil, j'ai envoyer la moitié de mes effectifs à ta recherche, où étais-tu? demanda son père qui le fixait avec un regard inquisiteur.

-J'étais seulement à la rivière, comme d'habitude, tu devrais apprendre à me laisser respirer, j'ai vingt-trois ans maintenant, pas dix!

-Est-ce que tu y étais seul?

-Avec qui j'y aurais été, je n'ai pas d'amis, tout ça à cause de toi! s'exclama-t-elle furieusement.

-Ne me parle pas sur se ton, je suis toujours ton père! dit-il en l'empoignant par le poignet et renifla ses cheveux en poussant un juron. Tu pus l'humain! Si tu croyais que l'odeur du sapin réussirait à camouflé son odeur, tu t'es trompée.

-Argh, mais lâche moi! Et ne viens pas me sermonner, alors qu'on sait très bien qui est le premier à avoir fait copain avec une humaine! Donc, tu n'es pas bien placé non plus! dit elle en se défaisant de son emprise. En plus, on a rien fait, il croyait que j'étais un chien lui, dit-elle en s'en allant.

-Reste ici! dit-il sérieusement.

-Non, je rentres, j'en ai assez de parler avec toi! dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Abigaëlle! S'écria-t-il.»

Elle prit un élan et sauta sur les branches d'un arbre avant de se tracer un chemins dans les branches pour se rendre à sa cabane. Elle allait aller se coucher, elle avait vraiment besoin de se changer les idées.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2: Second Contacte

Aby avait tourné en rond dans son lit une partie de la nuit avant de trouver enfin le sommeil. Décidément, son père était vraiment trop protecteur, comme si la faire surveiller ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il la suive! Elle dormit jusqu'à midi cette journée là, lorsqu'elle se leva enfin, elle sortit sur le pas de sa porte pour regarder le ciel, les nuages le recouvraient en entier, ne laissant nullement traverser les rayons du soleil. Elle soupira avant de retourner dans sa petite demeure, il pleuvrait surement cette nuit.

En regardant sa table, elle constata qu'elle avait terminer son pain la veille et qu'il ne lui restait qu'un tout petit morceau de fromage frai, sans compter qu'il ne lui restait que peu de viande séchée, ce qui la fit soupirer de nouveau. Elle devrait se rendre au village des humains pour faire du troc en échangeant quelques peaux de bêtes qu'elle avait chassées contre de la nourriture, surtout du lait, des oeufs et de la farine et qui sait peut-être réussirait-elle a avoir une poule. Elle alla dans le potager qui se trouvait dans la cours arrière de la maison pour contempler ses légumes qui poussaient lentement. Elle pourrait cueillir quelques tomates et des pommes de terres, mais les radis et les carottes eux prendraient un peut plus de temps pour être près pour la récolte.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur avec sa récolte et la déposa sur un petite table près du foyer. Elle regarda ses livres qui trônait sur une étagère, elle fit passer ses doigts contre leurs reliures avant d'en choisir un. Elle l'ouvrit et fit glisser sa main contre les pages, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la page qu'elle cherchait, elle s'assied sur une chaise qui se trouvait face à la table. À l'intérieur de se livre se trouvait des lettres, des lettres qui des années auparavant avaient appartenu à sa mère. Son père à cette époque n'était pas du tout le même homme qu'aujourd'hui, il était doux et attentionné, les lettres que lui et sa mère avait échangées pendant de longs mois renfermaient tout ses sentiments qui semblaient avoir été totalement été effacés de sa mémoire. Elle relue la dernière de toute, celle qu'elle avait envoyer à son père peu de temps avant de s'enfuir de chez ses parent. Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle se demanda à nouveau comment il avait pu changer autant.

Elle rangea de nouveau les lettres et se prépara un sac dans lequel elle mit les quelques peaux qu'elle avait tannées au court du mois. Une fois son bagage terminer, elle sortit en verrouillant la porte, direction le village...

La journée était visiblement sombre et même les gens du village en souffraient, seulement deux ou trois marchant sur la dizaine habituelle se trouvaient dans les rues et ils disposaient de très peu de chose. Les récoltes n'étant pas encore toute prêtes à être cueillies. Abigaëlle parvient tout de même a troquer ses peaux contre une poule, deux pains et du lait. La prochaine fois, elle essaierait d'avoir une vache, comme cela elle pourrait avoir du lait comme bon lui semblerait. Elle passa à la taverne pour jeter un coup d'œil aux emplois disponibles et n'y vit rien, en temps de disette, il était rare de trouver quelque menu travaux à faire dans la région. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la forêt sa poule bien vivante sous un bras ses pains dans son sac à dos ou se trouvait ses peaux quelques heures plus tôt et son lait dans un pichet dans son autre main. Maintenant qu'elle avait presque tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle pourrait aller à la chasse une fois que tout serait en lieux sur chez elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait les bois, elle entendit des bruits de pas provenant de devant elle. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre avant de regarder qui s'approchait. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête pour regarder, elle sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Caïn.

«-Caïn Stromber! Nom de Dieu, mais que fais-tu là, j'ai faillit avoir une attaque!

-Tu reviens du marcher? Ton père te cherche partout, il m'a envoyer te chercher avec Malik, Houston et Grant, dit le jeune homme en désignant la poule.»

Aby regarda Caïn qu'elle connaissait depuis quelque année maintenant, ayant fait quelques entrainement au combat avec lui par le passé. Il était passé soldat lorsqu'il avait eu 18 ans et il n'avait pratiquement plus le droit de lui parler depuis cette même époque,certain du village ayant colporté la rumeur qu'il prévoyait demander la main de la jeune femme, mais elle n'était pas au courant. elle trouva donc étrange que son père l'eut envoyer à sa recherche et ce malgré le fait qu'il était l'un des meilleur pisteur et des meilleurs guerrier de toute leur colonie.

«-Encore, mais je ne vais pas disparaitre en fumée! Pourquoi veut-il me voir? demanda-t-elle frustré du manque de confiance flagrant de son père envers elle.

-Je le sais bien Aby, mais il y a des intrus dans les bois et ils on attaqué les bêtes de la ferme de Jonhson, on les a retrouvés exsangue se matin, dit le soldat en regardant autour de lui.»

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi c'était lui qu'on avait envoyer. Exsangue avait-il dit, comment avait ton fait pour vider de son sang des vaches et des bœufs, elle devait absolument le voir.

«- Conduit moi là-bas, dit-elle en reprenant le chemin de leur campement.

-Attend, on ferait mieux d'aller porter tes chose avant, sinon, ta poule risque de s'échapper.»

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine avant de la suivre. Caïn Stromber avait bel et bien été amoureux de la jeune femme quelque année plus tôt, malgré le fait que chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur pinçait encore un peu, il était maintenant amoureux d'une autre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de trouver la fille du chef splendide.

Les bêtes reposaient sur l'herbe dans leur enclos, les autre ayant été déplacé dans la grange. On apercevait des traces de morsure sur leur corps massif. Ces plaies sanguinolente étant les seuls trace d'attaque sur leur corps, mais visiblement ce n'était pas l'un des leurs qui les avait faite, car les loups eux arrachaient la viande et ne laissaient rien et ils ne faisaient pas que faire saigner les animaux pour ce régaler de leur sang. Cela était très étrange, sang compter que personne n'avait rien entendu durant la nuit qui pouvait laissé présager ceci. Le père d'Abigaëlle regardait attentivement chaque vaches cherchant à trouver un indice les conduisant au coupable, mais rien.

«-Outre les morsure, ces bêtes n'ont pas souffert outre mesures, sinon il y aurait des traces de lute. Ils ne dégage aucune odeur particulière sinon celles des humains à qui ils à acheter les vaches il y a deux jours, dit le chef après s'être informer auprès de Jonhson.

-Comment est-ce possible? Ces vaches sont bien morte pourtant! Comment ne peut-on pas savoir qui est le coupable? demanda Aby surprise.

-Je ne sais pas chérie, c'est la première fois qu'un cas comme celui-ci se présente, il y a bien celui des poules de Franco, mais nous avions prouvé que c'était sa femme qui était somnambules et qui les avait égorgées, mais là, c'est bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Deux vaches vidées de leur sang en pleine nuit...

-Je vais aller m'informer auprès des villageois, peut-être que cela c'est produit chez eux aussi, dit Caïn en se relevant d'au-dessus d'une des carcasses.

-Bonne idée, amène Malik avec toi, on ne sais jamais, la chose où la personne qui à fait ça se trouve peut-être encore dans les parages.

-Entendu, nous ouvrirons l'œil, nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons du nouveau, dit un grand roux bouclé.

-Bon allons y Malik, dit le brun au roux.»

Le chef se tourna vers sa fille l'air sévère et elle détourna la tête l'air furieuse.

«-Tu ne sortiras pas de ta demeure cette nuit, dit-il sur un ton autoritaire.

-Ah non, et comment compte tu m'en empêcher, en postant un garde à ma porte? Je te ferais savoir, que même avec cela, je serait capable de sortir sans que tu ne le sache.

-C'est un ordre Abigaëlle, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, alors tu vas rester au village cette nuit et tant aussi longtemps que nous n'aurons pas trouver le coupable de ce massacre!dit-il la voix tremblante de rage.

-Si tu le dit, mais je dois chassé cette nuit, il n'y aura pas de lune et il vas pleuvoir, les bêtes sont plus faciles à avoir dans ces circonstance, dit-elle en tournant les talon. Bonne journée père, dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

-Abigäelle Fondall! gronda-t-il de sa voix grave.»

Mais la jeune femme était déjà loin et préparait son plan d'évasion pour la soirée. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste enfermé dans sa demeure, prédateur ou pas, elle irait chassé.

La nuit tomba bien vite cette journée là. Elle s'était badigeonné d'huile de pin et d'épinette prenant soins de n'oublier aucune partie de son corps, il était hors de question qu'ils la retrouvent aujourd'hui. Elle se transforma en loup et jura intérieurement, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait lui donnait la nausée tant elle était forte. Aucune chance que l'un des soldats la trouve, même avec la pluie, sans compter que les bêtes ne la détecterait pas l'aidant grandement dans sa chasse. Cela lui prit quelque minute avant de s'habituer à cette forte odeur de conifère et lorsque ce fut fait, elle partit à travers les bois à la recherche d'une proie facile.

Après quelques heures à tourner en rond elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien se risquer à se rendre au lac. Une fois sur la rive, elle le vit encore. Il était là, assit sur le même rocher que la veille fixant l'eau de ses yeux saphirs, toujours aussi perdu dans ses pensés. Elle s'en approcha avec moins de crainte que le jour précédant. Il leva la tête malgré le fait qu'elle n'eut pas fait de bruit et la regarda venir vers lui, la suivant toujours de ce regard mystérieux qu'elle n'était pas capable de déchiffré.

«-Tu est revenue à ce que je vois petite louve, dit-il en reposant son regard sur les eaux noires et calmes qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres devant lui.»

Elle frissonna, il l'avait reconnu et savait qu'elle était de sexe féminin, il n'était donc pas si stupide que ça . Elle continua tout de même son avancé et alla s'assoir sur le sable à ses côté. Moins hésitant que la veille, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et caressa sa fourrure un peu huileuse.

«-C'est bien la première fois que je vois un loup qui aime autant l'odeur de pin, dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel, alors qu'elle s'ébourrait. Peut-être que c'est plus facile de chasser comme ça?dit-il en la regardant à nouveau.»

Elle le fixa étrangement, la tête se penchant sur le côté, elle aurait voulue discuter avec lui avoir une vrai conversation, mais cela était impossible, malgré tout, elle se disait que c'était mieux comme ça. Il la fixait dans les yeux depuis quelques secondes déjà avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

«-C'est aussi la première fois que je vois un loup avec les yeux aussi vert, dit-il aussi avant de rire gentiment.»

Si elle aurait été sous sa forme naturelle elle aurait certainement rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, pas seulement pour le compliment, mais dut aussi à la façon dont il riait si sereinement. Elle dut alors s'admettre quelle était en train de tomber sous le charme de cet étrange humain.

«-Je doit avoir l'air stupide de parler avec un animal, dit-il en passant un main dans ses boucles.»

Dieu qu'elle aurait voulue lui dire non, mais cela aurait été bizarre de voir un loup secouer la tête pour répondre. Il lui gratta derrière les oreilles en souriant.

«-Alors ce sera notre petit secret, dit-il toujours en lui grattant les oreilles. Je suis Konor, dit-il après quelques secondes, Mais après tout, je pourrais m'appeler n'importe comment cela ne changerait pas vue que tu n'est qu'une love.»

Elle se sentit alors triste de la situation et aurait souhaité reprendre forme humaine pour lui dire son nom. Elle leva la tête vers lui et s'ébourra à nouveau en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Une goute d'eau lui atterrit sur le museau, la pluie commençait à tomber en fines gouttelettes, mais Konor restait là à contempler l'eau, comme si il était ailleurs. Elle se leva et alla s'abreuver à l'eau du lac avant de le regarder de loin. Il dégageait une certaine aura de tranquillité, c'était surement pour cette raison qu'elle se sentait bien près de lui. Elle retourna à ses côtés et il reposa sa paume large sur sa tête, pour peut, elle s'habituerait à ce contacte réconfortant. Les yeux de son compagnon semblèrent scintiller dans la pénombre et elle trouva cela étrange, mais avec lui, qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas. Il restait bien au côté d'elle sans bronché et osait même la toucher. Peut-être que si elle le rencontrait sous forme humaine, il réagirait autrement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que non...


End file.
